


Interlude

by CobaltPaladin



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And now... It's time for.., Answer: It didn't, Are you folowing along with this fake conversation?, Be glad for it, Boris is the only thing pure in the world, FAKE TAGS!!!!!, Face-Palm, Fluff, Gen, Great G-Gatsby, How are you doing today, Humour, I Love You, I'm doing great thanks, I'm going to die before i finish these tags, If I died you wouldn't be reading this, It's as close as i'lll ever get to having friends, JOURNAL ENTRY, Magic, My Own AU, No Sacrifices, Nobody Dies, Oh! That's interesting, Pre-Madness Joey, SO, Sammy is a not-so-innocent cinnamon rol, Sammy is surprisingly buff, THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE, Thanks for that, The cake is a lie. So is this story, There's a little surprise at the end, Undertale? how did that get there?, WAITSOMEONE'SREADINGMYTAGS, haha - Freeform, just kidding, normans great, on-model toons, peaceful AU, puns, references, waIT., you guys are great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: Sammy's music often takes him to another world.





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> So none of my favourite authors were updating, and i decided to stop procrastinating. This fic is a one-shot. set in the late 1800's.

_07 28 63_

_Norman somehow convinced me to start writing a journal. I don't really know how it happened, but here I am! Hooray and all that shit! So, yeah. Dear diary, whatever blah blah blah._

_07 29 63_

_Nothing eventful happened today. I made progress on a song, pissed Joey off, and smoked a pack. Just the same as usual._

_07 31 63_

_So I missed writing yesterday's entry. Oops. That was because a heated argument broke out between Henry and Joey. I wish this journal had eyes so that it could've seen the look on Susie's face at the swears flying across the room. The argument actually worried me. Henry threatened to form a coup and create The People's Republic of Sillyvision. That's big. For pure-hearted Henry, anyways._

_08 01 63_

_Norman looked through the journal today. He said that the only interesting thing was the previous entry, and that my days **must** have been more eventful. I gave him the following story._

 

"Alright, everyone! Are you ready for this surprise I've been working on?" Asks Henry.  
Everyone in the room nodded their heads.  
"You may now remove your blindfolds."  
I take mine off and look at the presentation stage. There are three... children? They are all wearing hoodies with the hoods up, so I can't see their faces. One is tall, probably about Joey's height. The other two are about my waist level. The three figures remove their hoods and I get a look at their faces. They look like... no. It's not possible.

I look at the stage and see my best dreams realised. Three life-sized cartoons. Bendy, Alice, and Boris. They stand on the stage and look around. Alice blushes and looks away. Bendy starts tap dancing, frantically trying to please the audience, and Boris just waves. A collective gasp rose from the crowd. Mumbles of amazement fly around the room until they are silenced by Joey's shout.  
"UN-FORKING-BELIEVABLE!!! I try not to swear."


	2. The Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I am a liar and tell everybody that the fic is a one-shot set in the late 1800, but it's actually a three-part story set in the 60's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three kudos? this is outrageous! I must make more.

_8 1 63 ___

____

_Norman looked at my story and told me to stop smoking so much. Apparently, it's making me insane and dreaming. That guy should stop being such a mom. But now I suppose that there's only one way to go. If my story pisses him off, I'm going to continue it. That's how you spell continue, right?_  
  
I stood up silently and walked towards the stage.  
  
"My God, Henry. How the hell did you manage to make these?" I said. Henry turned to look proudly at me.  
  
"People underestimate the power of science too much." He said with a smug look on his face. Joey spoke up.  
  
"I don't know wether to slap you for being so smug, or to hug you for being so smart." He said, "You know what? Screw my no-swearing rule! This is fucking amazing!" I could practically see the gears in Joey's head turning, thinking on what he should do.   
  
"Hey," I said. "Alice. Wanna help me with a song I'm writing?" Hoping that the little angel's love of music would allow me to get closer to her. The toon looked at me, and a thought bubble depicting a quarter note and a question mark appeared above her head. Bendy also turned to look at me.  
  
"Did you say something about songwriting?" He asked, his eyes turning into stars. "I can dance!" I looked at him, and just couldn't say no to those puppy eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Alice!" Said the demon to the angel. "It'll be fun." Alice looked up at me and in the quietest, smollest voice ever said, "Okay." 

_8 2 63_

_Crap. Norman looked at my story again. He called me sensitive. I said that I hated him. He looked at the story again. He said that I spelt smallest wrong. I said no. I spelt smollest right. I'm rambling. I don't usually ramble. Man, maybe the smoke **is** getting to me._


End file.
